The New Clan
by sunstar or moonsayer
Summary: Clan and Kitty Pet join together to create the great unknown. A mystery will be uncovered. A secret will be revealed. A tragic death will haunt them. An unknown love will be made. A new generation will rise from the dust to make history...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Those stupid Clan cats, think there so great" Sill growled. "I know they taunt us, and pick on us, they saw we can't lay a claw on them but we can, we can kick their buts" Flo mewed. Flo had a high pitched, squeaky voice. " They think the Tall-Legs are taking care of us, but they died a long time ago."

Ringo walked in her lip curled back in a snarl. "Pathetic… they even talk funny, calling Tall-Legs, Two-Legs, calling us Kitty pets, and mouse brained".

Suddenly a gray and white head poked in the old two-leg nest. "There he is, Skywatcher what do you want, are you going to accuse us again of prey-stealing." Sill growled. "No, no kitty pets, I just came to say that we need this two-leg nest so you must either join Skyclan or move your little group somewhere else"

Glit was a shy cat, she barely talked but now she was brave. "Y…y…you…c…c…can't tell…. us what… to do…, we…n…n..never take away…your home….so you can't take….ours". Her tiny voice was shaking but she made sure it came out clear for Skywatcher to hear. Skywatcher new that Glit was right. The kitty pets had never just marched in and said move we need your place.

"Your right but may I tell you why we wan't it?" He was glaring at Flo, Flo suddenly realized Skywatcher's burning glare. "WHAT!!!!" she was a bit uncomfortable with Skywatcher staring at her like that. "Oh I'm just waiting for an answer" he lied.

"He had just met Flo and had never spoke to her, but he loved her and he didn't know why". He took his gaze off of Flo so he wouldn't upset the she-cat. "Yes please tell us"

Skywatcher paused and then started "Well we wan't to use it as a den to shelter Sloeheart and her kits, this Clan called Bloodclan want's them for some reason" Flo had a sudden look of horror in her eyes. "No...!!!" she wailed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Flo are you ok" Flo had fainted after Skywatcher had mentioned Bloodclan. Skywatcher felt that he was responsible for her fainting because he is the one who mentioned it. "Wha…. Sill, Ringo, Glit is that you?" she sat up. "Oh my head…what happened?" she was in a daze. "You fainted" Ringo replied.

Suddenly a deep voice sounded from the entrance to the nest, "This is your last chance Sill, or I take over, you don't let these mange ridden scraps of fur in OUR nest!" a small black tom sat calmly at the entrance. "But Meteor I just…." he cut off.

Skywatcher's neck fur began to bristle. But the small black tom had rushed out of sight. "Why did he run away like that" Skywatcher suddenly knew why. A Bloodclan patrol entered the nest.

"Greetings Sill, we have come back for your she-cat, we will not wait any longer" Flo gasped. "No! Sill, Ringo, don't let them take me, please!!!!!!" Flo wailed, she was terrified and she was shaking all over.

"Why do you wan't her" Skywatcher growled. " She is our only hope to becoming powerful" the black and white Bloodclan cat snickered. "I'm Bone" he snickered again. "Well you'll have to go through me" Skywatcher demanded. "Fine" replied Bone.

Skywatcher ran at him and pinned him to the ground. But the powerful tom pulled himself up and raked his claws down Skywatchers flank. Skywatcher yowled as the Bloodclan cats claws ripped though his skin.

Skywatcher woke up, the Bloodclan patrol was gone. He had been knocked out when his head was banged up against the wall of the two-leg nest. "They took Flo didn't they" Skywatcher meowed sadly. "Nope we fought the patrol and they fled". Glit replied, she sounded braver than ever.

"You guys fought them off, you should join Skyclan!" Skywatcher said excitedly. "But we like it here, and we'll be here when you need help. Subbenly figure appeared out of the shadows. "The time has come"

**Who should the cat be?**

**A: Meteor**

**B: Bone**

**C: Scourge**

**D: Ringo**


End file.
